<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zombie Video Games by Arden_James</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634512">Zombie Video Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_James/pseuds/Arden_James'>Arden_James</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donnie is a skeptic, Gen, Reference to The Walking Dead arcade game, is told from Mikey’s POV, poem, video games - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_James/pseuds/Arden_James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zombie Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes<br/>
Leo plays<br/>
zombie video games.<br/>
Holding the controller<br/>
with both hands,<br/>
fingers<br/>
tapping<br/>
rapidly<br/>
on the buttons,<br/>
and yelling<br/>
“Die suckers! Die! Die!”<br/>
and laughs<br/>
like a maniac<br/>
when he hits them<br/>
and they<br/>
keel over.<br/>
He gets really<br/>
into it.<br/>
I like video games<br/>
but I don’t understand<br/>
the pleasure of<br/>
killing zombies.<br/>
Donnie feels the<br/>
same way, always watching<br/>
over Leo<br/>
while he’s playing<br/>
the zombie apocalypse game, shaking<br/>
his head and<br/>
muttering about<br/>
how the whole<br/>
zombie thing<br/>
is completely<br/>
illogical.<br/>
When Donnie does this<br/>
Leo just says<br/>
“Oh shush Donnie. I’m trying to kill<br/>
a bunch of zombies right now.”<br/>
and Donnie sighs<br/>
in exasperation<br/>
and doesn’t say<br/>
anything more<br/>
until the next time<br/>
Leo plays a zombie video game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>